villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
The Third Corner
In the beginning times, when the Nazlar were still green and the world was still ripe, the Mad Wolf-God walked amongst the lands. He moved from place to place, always hidden, always secretive. He believed, after a good few years of walking amongst mortals, that their life was boring beyond even His outer-worldly existence. It went without word that He'd find a quick solution and ideal to change the way of the lands, whether for good or for worse. :: King Lousal, of Nazlar royal 'descendancy', was known to be an exeedingly lucrative and rational being, his very rule was sensible, and of sensibility. He was also of the most rational kings, and knew when a maddened man had come upon him. :: Now the Mad Wolf-God did not find this appeasing, not one bit! And so the Mad Wolf-God, Faible entered the king's chambers one rainy night. As the king slept, the Wolf-God crept slowly up upon the sleeping form. All was calm, all was silent, not one noise, save for the pitter-patter of the rain outside. :: Suddenly... :: POP! :: The king awoke, and shot up from bed, to come across the Wolf-God standing before him, holding a bunch of floating orbs. :: "Good-day to you, my lord!" Faible greeted. :: "Good-day?! The Glowerorbs have yet to open! It is not of day!" The king responded. :: "What is of day is of night!" The Maddened God exclaimed. :: "You are a dream, a speck of my mortal mind. Away with you!" The king replied. :: "I think not, for I am Faible, Great God of Madness... At your service. I've come to play a game, a most fun game, play with me!" Faible smiled pleasingly. :: "Faible, the Knowledge Destroyer. A faker and liar of deceit. I cast you out!" The king raised his arms, hoping to make Faible go away. :: "The rules are this..." Faible transported the king and himself to a pleasant field of flowers and trees, "You have three days, in these three days, I will try to drive you mad, if you are still sane, I will grant you powers to make you both the most wealthy and conscious of your lands. If you are no longer sane... Then your kingdom will prosper, with CHEESE!! Cheese for everyone!!" :: The game was afoot, the king fled from Faible in fear, only to find no way to escape from this endless field. He noticed Faible had left, being nowhere in sight. He constantly looked over his shoulder and jumped at every noise he heard, in anticipation of the moment Faible would appear to scare the living daylights out of him, or show him some disturbing imagery to drive him mad. :: He was convinced that every plant and animal was a tool used by Faible, yet none of the things he came upon ever did anything. He did not sleep, for fear that Faible would enter his dreams. He did not eat or drink, for fear of Faible poisoning the lands. All of this for three full days. :: It was then that Faible popped out of nowhere before him, in the three days time, and King Lousal cried out, "You have set out the whole world after me! Everything you have here is out doing your bidding to drive me mad!!" :: Faible frowned, he shook his head, tapped his foot, and crossed his arms, "I have done nothing. you have driven yourself mad with fears. The delusions you made were to show you truly are deranged. Therefore, I win! A really wise man once said this: CHEESE!! FOR EVERYONE!!" :: Lousal was transported back home, to find his kingdom had no longer had rain falling upon it, but cheese. Any kind of cheese imaginable! All falling from the sky, feeding everyone and making his kingdom prosperous with bountifuls of cheese. :: King Lousal sat on his throne in confusion, staring at his court in utter despair. Behind him, an invisible creature sat, quietly talking to him, "Do you see? Cheese?" :: A snicker was heard, and the king laughed. :: Category:TheSecret1070 Category:Story Category:Finished Stories